A Troyella Story Famous Love
by Montezygirlxox145
Summary: Gabriella Montez was your regular teenage girl the difference she was dating the hottest guy ever the superstar Troy Bolton follow them through their journey of battling being away from each other and most of all the fame
1. Chapter 1

A Troyella Story

**Hey guy**s** so this is my first story I hope you enjoy it :D**

Gabriella walked into East High sighing as every guy looked at her. She missed him she missed him more than you can imagine. Troy Bolton captain of the basket ball team and hottie superstar was on tour promoting his new album Gabriella Montez was his girlfriend they met at an audition and have been close ever since. Unfortunately for Troy and Gabriella Gabriella had to stay at school she only got to see him when he was on a brake or when he comes to LA.

Gabriella walked up to her locker getting out her books and turning around to find her friends Taylor Chad and Sharpay walking through the doors into East High Gabriella smiled and shut her locker door and touching her necklace before walking over to the three. ''Hey Gabs'' Chad said. He was Taylor's boyfriend and also Troys best friend and he was like a brother to Gabriella. ''Hey Chad'' She replied smiling and hooked arms with Sharpay and the four walked down the halls of East High people clearing out of their way and to homeroom where they all sat at the back when Gabriellas phone started ringing. ''Hello?'' She said ''Hey cutie'' Troy said as she giggled ''hey Troy'' ''Are you okay babes?'' ''im fine just miss you'' ''Hey before you know it ill be back in LA for the tour and then im back okay baby?'' ''okay well Troy I gotta go im in homeroom'' ''okay bye sweetie love you'' ''love you too bye troy'' she said and then hung up. Gabriella sighed and put her phone away. ''so ladies and gentleman todays the first day since spring break and I just wanna say spring break is over over people'' Mrs Darbus started and Gabriella zoned out thinking about her spring break.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella woke up and stretched and turned over to find herself alone …again. It was the first day of Spring Break the next four weeks were supposed to be fun but for Gabriella she knew they were gonna be hell._

_Troy ran of stage completely worn out but all pumped and started jumping around with Chad and Taylor but then her stopped ''Troy whats the matter?'' Taylor asked looking at him confused ''it doesn't feel right without Gabby why does she have to be recording the album right now?'' he said and sighed ''dude before you know it you will be home and she will be back in your bed'' Chad said smirking and Troy slapped him ''shut up dude''_

''_Gabriella!'' Maria shouted up the stairs ''coming mom!'' Gabriella shouted and ran down the stairs_

''Gabriella? Miss Montez!'' Mrs Darbus shouted ''sorry what?'' Gabriella said blushing ''I said that as soon as the bell goes all students must make their way to the auditorium'' She said and walked to the front. Chad and Taylor smiled at each other they knew exactly why this was happening and they couldn't wait for Gabby to find out.

Troy stood backstage jumping up and down warming up his voice.

Time ticked slowly as Mrs Darbus carried on her lecture and Gabriella stared at the clock.

Troy walked into the dressing room checking himself over

The clock continued to click

The nerves kicked in for Troy

The bell finally rang Chad and Taylor dragged Gabriella out the door.

''woohh guys calm down'' Gabriella said taking her seat at the front with Taylor and Chad ''anyways why are we in here?'' Gabriella asked ''just wait and find out Ella'' Taylor said

Troy took a deep breath as the lights started to flash and the dancers started to go on stage. Then the music started and Troy walked on stage when there was a boom and the lights turned on showing him and the whole place went crazy. He saw Gabriella who was Talking to Taylor.

He started to sing:

**What time is it where you are**

**I miss you more than anything**

**And back at home you feel so far**

**Waiting for the phone to ring**

**Its getting lovely livin upside down**

**I don't even wanna be in this town**

**Trying to figure out the time zones makin me crazy**

Gabriella stood up crying and started jumping up and down singing with Taylor

**You say good morning **

**When its midnight**

**Going out of my head **

**Alone in this bed**

A dancer walked over to Gabriella and took her hand and took her up on the stage

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And its driving me mad**

**I miss you so bad**

Gabriella gets giving a microphone and sings along with Troy

**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

Troy and Gabriella stop singing and Gabriella runs into Troys arms hugging him tightly crying. They hadn't seen each other for over three months. Troy looked up at her and Gabriella carried on singing.

**What time is it where you are?**

**Five more days and ill be home**

**I keep your picture in my car**

**I hate the thought of you alone**

**Ive been keepin busy all the time**

**Just to try to keep you off my mind**

**Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy.**

**You say good morning **

**When its midnight**

**Going out of my head **

**Alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And its driving me mad**

**I miss you so bad**

**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

The music went instrumental and Troy and Gabriella star**ted dan**cing around together laughing and just having fun as the crowd cheered. ''Brie?'' Troy said looking her in the eyes ''yeah?'' She replied smiling ''TROY BOLTON!'' A voice shouted

**Hey guys Im sorry to leave it like this but yeah I needed to end this Chapter it was getting kinda long please review? And maybe leave ideas of who the person could be **** Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella looked at the back at the autoturium and saw her the girl she was dreading to see the girl who tried to ruin her relationship…..Hayley Nolan. ''Troy please?'' Gabriella said ''ssh brie she wont touch you'' he said putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him and they walked of stage and Hayley met them ''what do you want?'' Gabriella said glaring at her. ''just shut up you little bitch'' Hayley said and Troy put Gabriella behind his back ''don't you dare talk to her like that'' he said angrily.

Hayley glared at Troy '' you know what I don't need either of you goodbye!'' she said and stormed out. Gabriella giggled and Troy laughed at her and they went to find Taylor and Chad who were making out by the lockers. ''get a room you two'' Troy said and kissed Gabriellas head. ''Troy?'' Gabriella said softly ''yeah cutie?'' he said smiling at her ''I love you'' she said softly ''I love you too sweetie'' he replied and then kissed her softly.

Later on that day Troy Gabriella Chad and Taylor went swimming and were playing water volley ball and Gabriella was laughing at Chad who was trying to hit the ball but it kept falling on his head. ''Chad hit the ball upwards'' Troy said trying not to laugh and Gabriella giggled and looked and Taylor who nodded her head and they both went underwater and pulled the boys swim shorts down and then jumped out the pool and ran. Troy and Chad struggled getting their shorts up.

Gabriella fell on the floor laughing at Troy and Chad who were as red as tomatos. Taylor joined in laughing at Gabriella and the boys. Troy picked Gabriella up over his shoulder and walking towards the pool ''say your sorry'' troy said ''im sorry Troy I love you'' Gabriella said giggling but Troy let go of her and Gabriella fell into the pool and went under and then came to see Troy laughing ''this is not funny Bolton'' She said seriously ''its war Montez!'' Troy said and turned around walking back into the house. ''hey Bolton!'' Gabriella shouted ''wait up!'' she jumped out the pool and ran after him jumping on his back.

Troy laughed at Gabriella who was dancing around in the kitchen singing along to the radio. When all of a sudden she knocked over a few pots and pans and picked up the cookie dough and threw it at Troy and giggled. Troy picked up the bowl of icing sugar and started throwing it at her. They had a food fight making the kitchen a tip and pots and pans flying everywhere. Chad walked in and ducked as a Gabriella threw some of lasts night spag bowl at him making him squeal. Chad walks out the kitchen to find Taylor and Troy and Gabriella found themselves in an awkward postion and his mom walked in ''Troy I have..'' she seems there position and the state of the kitchen ''urrm mom we were'' Troy started and Gabriella blushed. ''You two go and get cleaned up and Ill tidy up in here'' Maria said and Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own high school musical or Bridget Mendler but I wish I did **** anyways thanks for reading my story and go check out my friends story the baby project her username is hermioneandsnape4eva**

**Oh and also there is a lot mentioned about sex in this chapter so yeah **

**Today's all burnt toast  
Running late and dad jokes  
Has anybody seen my left shoe?  
Close my eyes take a bite  
Grab a ride laugh out loud  
There it is up on the roof**

I've been there I survived  
So just take my advice

Hang in there, baby  
Things are crazy,  
But I know your future's bright  
Hang in there, baby  
There's no maybe,  
Everything turns out alright  
Sure life is up and down,  
But trust me, it comes back around  
You're gonna love who you turn out to be

Woo!

Gabriella jumped of the bed and fell to the floor with a bump and she stood up and brushed herself of then crept to bathroom door to hear Troy singing.

**It's like I knew you before we met **

**I can't explain **

**There's no name for it**

**I sang you words I never said**

**But it was easy**

**So easy**

She smiled and ran downstairs to see Taylor and Chad and Sharpay in the living room watching a movie ''hey guys'' she said smiling and sitting down. ''so how was he?'' Chad said smirking. Gabriella looked at him confused ''what?'' Sharpay looked at her '' we heard you!''. Gabriella blushed and looked away. ''Guys leave her alone they haven't seen each other for months on end!'' Taylor said slapping Chad round the head. '' owww!'' Chad shouted and Gabriella giggled ''so what are you guys doing today?'' she asked ''me you and Tay are going shopping!'' Sharpay squealed ''urm guys'' Gabriella said nervously ''what's wrong Gabs?'' Taylor asked ''I kinda promised Troy we can hang out today'' She said offering a small smile ''oh okay that's fine'' Sharpay said smiling. ''Morning all!'' Troy announced as he walked in ''hey sexy'' Gabby said and giggled and Troy sat next to her. ''so what you all talking about?'' He asked fiddling with Gabriella's fingers ''how we heard you'' Chad said smirking ''what?'' Troy asked confused ''let me reinact it for you!'' Chad said ''oh gabby oh yes right there oh yeah or oh my troy harder faster'' he said and smirked and Troy and Gabriella blushed ''come on dude we haven't seen each other in like months!'' Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella ''so you had sex'' Chad questioned not changing the subject ''Chad just shut up! So what are you three doing today?'' Troy said ''well me and Tay are going shopping'' Sharpay said smiling ''no surprise'' Troy chuckled ''how about you Chad?'' ''I'm going to my Grandmas for dinner'' he said and sighed ''come on Chad your Grandmas cool'' Troy said and Gabriella giggled. ''so Troy how good was Gabby last night?'' Sharpay said causally ''amazing!'' Troy blurted out without thinking ''urrm I'' he said blushing.

30 minutes later with Troyella

''Troy what are we doing today?'' She said while cooking them breakfast. Troy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist ''how about we go sky high?'' He said kissing her shoulder lighting. Gabriella squealed and then giggled ''really?'' she said ''yeah and then we go to the beach'' he said beaming ''okay thank you'' Gabriella said leaning into his hold ''why you thanking me?'' he asked stroking her hips softly ''for being the most amazing boyfriend ever'' she said smiling and then she put the pancakes on to their plates but Troy wouldn't let go of her ''come on lover boy let go I'm hungry!'' Gabriella said giving Troy the puppy eyes. ''just one kiss?'' he said looking at her and they lent in and kissed passionately. Gabriella pulled away and smiled and Troy let go of her and they went and sat at the breakfast bar. Light chatter and laughing appeared throughout their breakfast.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the car and then they drove to Sky high they sat in a comfortable since with the radio on and when they got there they were surrounded by paparazzi. They got out the car hiding their faces from the cameras and walking side by side as questions flied at them. ''Gabriella what is it like to have Troy back after many months?'' ''Are you guys having sex?'' ''Troy have you heard Gabriella's album yet'' ''guys look at us'' They finally got into sky high and the body guards at the door stopped the paparazzi from getting inside. ''who asks if someone's having sex with someone else?'' Gabriella asked and laughed. Troy smiled at her and he paid for them both to go in and they took of their shoes and socks and made their way over to the trampolines and the DJ person changed the song to Gabriella's favorite song 'Hang in there baby' by Bridget Mendler. She started to sing along as she jumped around with Troy and then she moved onto her own trampoline doing flips and cartwheels and stuff. ''Gabby?'' Troy asked sitting down on his trampoline. ''yeah baby?'' she said while jumping around ''I love you'' he said smiling at her and she stopped bouncing and ran over to him jumping on him making him fall on his back and she straddled him (**ppsssttt he was sitting up now)** Gabriella moved her face so their lips were touching but not kissing ''I love you too'' she whispered softly smiling and he kissed her softly and stroked her thighs and she ran her fingers through his hair fiddling with the tiny little bits on the back of his neck.

The people around them watched them and thought it was cute but some of the girls where jealous so they stormed out. Troy and Gabriella finally pulled away and Gabriella smiled and went back to jumping on her own trampoline really happy.

**Hiyahh so heres another chapter done I really hope you guys are enjoying my story im gonna try and update regulary so yahhh :D**


End file.
